Patent Document 1 shown below discloses a pressurized incinerator facility and a start-up method thereof, in which a blower used to start up a turbocharger is provided on the upstream side of an air inlet pipe of the turbocharger in order to reduce the production cost or the running cost thereof. The pressurized incinerator facility includes the turbocharger which produces compressed air by using high-temperature exhaust gas exhausted from a pressurized-fluidized bed incinerator and which supplies the compressed air to the pressurized-fluidized bed incinerator. The pressurized incinerator facility supplies start-up air from the blower to a compressor of the turbocharger at the time of start-up of the facility.
Furthermore, as an example of the technology of a turbine-side gas seal for a bearing (described later) of the turbocharger, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technology to prevent leakage (leakage into the bearing) of exhaust gas imported to a turbine, the leakage being prevented by a gasket which blocks and seals a gap by using gas pressure.